galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Wind
Second Wind is the sixth episode of Galactik Football. Summary The Snow Kids are losing 3-0 against the Red Tigers at half-time. They have to win this match if they want to qualify. Will Tia’s return be enough to turn the situation around? Not if Artegor Nexus has anything to say about it. Meanwhile, the Flux Society becomes increasingly interested in Clamp and continues its inquiry into his troubled past. Plot With Tia now back on the team, the second half is about to begin, Rocket gives the team some last minute advice before they play while Dame Simbai checks Tia's physical status. The second half then begins and the players take their places (Sinedd is with Aarch in the Captains quarters), Artegor is furious at the fact that Tia has returned to Snow Kids and warns Red Tigers that she is very dangerous and to keep a close eye on her. The match begins and the Snow Kids quickly claim the ball, in Planet Akillian, Maya spots a sudden improvement in their performance. Rocket passes the ball to Tia who uses The Breath to score the first goal for the Snow Kids. The match continues and Micro-Ice takes Rockets advice and gives a high cross pass to Tia who scores again with the Breath. Artegor is furious and tells the Red Tigers to break the rules to stop Tia scoring. Two of the players then foul Tia by tackling her from behind, Rocket runs over to help her and it begins to snow on the pitch. Simbai tells them that she is alright and she can continue playing. The two who fouled Tia are then contained and Rocket demands that he takes the free kick, taking three steps back he kicks and scores. The match continues, Simbai tells Aarch that the team is exhausted and they wouldn't last in overtime. Aarch then tells the team that this was the most important minute of their lives, if they won, they go to the cup. The Ball is kicked high as the seconds tick down, D'Jok tells himself, 'Gotta Make This Goal' and in a burst of blue energy he jumps several metres into the air and shoots and scores. Clamp then tells Aarch that D'Jok has the Breath. The team celebrate in Planet Akillian, Callie Mystic does a live broadcast amongst the many football fans. Aarch states that this was the easy part and that things were going to get harder from now on. Mei's mother also lectures Mei about becomming an attacker as they watch Callie approach Tia and D'Jok. Callie is then about interview D'Jok and Tia when Tia's parents (The Obia Moon ambassidors) arrive and order the police to get Tia. Callie spots this and then performs an interview stating that Tia's football career would boost their diplomatic career and that they should be very proud. This of course grants Tia a permanent place on the team. Tia and Rocket then both go to the roof of the Akillian Stadium where they spend time talking about Callie's save, they then return to their rooms. In Aarch's Office, Clamp bursts in and tells Aarch that Sinedd has disappeared. The scene changes to Sinedd speeding down Akillians slopes, apparently upset that he was dropped from the match. He trips and skids to a halt at the feet of Artegor who offers him a place on his new team. In the dorms of the stadium, D'Jok tells Thran, Micro-Ice and Ahito about the Breath and about his destiny, stating that the Breath unleashed itself like a force that had been contained since he was born. At the same time, Bleylock watched the match from Technoid Base with Professor Baldwin, stating that the Metaflux was with the Snow Kids. Baldwin leaves and Bleylock looks up an old scientists profile, named Yarrit Labnor. At the same time, at the Flux Society Headquarters, the elders are also looking over the profile of Clamp, stating that there is no records of him since the beginning of the Akillian Ice Age, the Leader of the flux society then tells them to inform Dame Simbai. In the Akillian Stadium, Clamp is in his lab finishing off some work which he signs with a symbol, Thran then appears and asks about the signature, Clamp merely replies that he has used it since he can remember, Thran then produces a game he had modified and they begin to play, Thran stating that Clamp liked to keep to primitive joysticks. In Aarch's Office, Mei is begging Aarch to let her be an attacker, however he refuses. The team then gather and watch the drawings for the match line ups of the Galactik Football Cup. Warren, the star of the Lightnings is with Knork at the studio and is the one who activates the machine and begins the Drawing. The first draw appears: The Rykers, The Pirates, The Shadows and The Snow Kids. D'Jok states that it could be worse, Knork then announces that The Shadows now has a new coach Artegor Nexus and a new player, Sinedd. Aarch states that history is repeating itself and that Artegor corrupts everything around him but he couldn't believe that he would do it to Sinedd. Later that evening in the lab, Clamp had fallen asleep at his desk when he is woken by a sudden noise. He gets up and moves cautiosly around the lab when a large spider like robot grabs him from behind. Bleylock then enters and places a device on Clamps head, causing a surge of memories to reappear in his mind, he was a scientist in a lab, he created a sphere of purple energy that was destroyed on Akillain, causing the Ice Age. Bleylock releases him and calles him Labnor, Clamp then realises that the Ice age was caused by his invention. Bleylock then tells him that no one will know if he does exactly what he tells him to do and the episode closes. Episode Notes *D'Jok develops The Breath of Akillian. *Snow Kids defeat Red Tigers and qualify for the Cup. *Tia is allowed to play by her parents. *Artegor Nexus leaves the Red Tigers and becomes coach of The Shadows. *Sinedd leaves the Snow Kids and becomes striker of The Shadows. *Warren sets the Snow Kids against The Rykers, The Shadows and The Pirates. Category:Episodes